Pilot Trooper
Trooper pilots were special clone troopers bred in the Kamino cloning centers for the purpose of piloting craft of the Grand Army of the Republic and the early Galactic Empire. They first appeared at the Battle of Geonosis, where they flew LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships. They also operated CR20 and CR25 troop carriers. In addition, they flew starfighters such as the V-19 Torrent, ARC-170, and Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing. Contents 1 History 2 Equipment 2.1 Armor 2.2 Vehicles 3 Training 4 Notable clone pilots 5 Appearances 6 Sources History ARC-170s from Clone Fight Squad Seven during the Battle of Coruscant. Clone trooper pilots first participated in the Battle of Geonosis by piloting the Republic gunships. During the course of the Clone Wars they also flew the ARC-170's and V-wing fighters that engaged Separatist forces in the depths of space or the skies of scattered worlds. During the Battle of Coruscant, Squad Seven, led by Clone Commander Davijaan, was instrumental in holding off enemy forces and allowing Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker infiltrate General Grievous' fleeing flagship, the Invisible Hand, which subsequently led to the rescue of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Clone pilots would also occasionally participate in boarding parties, in orbital battles. Clone pilots carry a blaster pistol, Thermal detonators and time-bombs to wreak havoc aboard enemy capital ships. editEquipment A Phase I clone pilot inside a LAAT/i during the Battle of Geonosis. "Want to borrow my armor? It's nice and white." ―Unnamed clone trooper pilot, to Fi, during a mission to Fest.src These specialized troopers were normally equipped with a DN bolt caster, a DC-15 blaster and a supply dispenser containing five packs of medicine, bacta, and ammunition (when they were equipped with this and on the ground they served as engineers.) However, in space they discarded their bacta and ammo and bolt casters for timebombs. A clone pilot in his ARC-170 starfighter wearing the more common Phase II armor version. editArmor When Phase I armor was in use, ground and starfighter pilots wore armor that featured yellow markings and specialized helmets. The pilots who flew capital ships wore a special type of this armor, as seen in the Battle of Mon Calamari during the Clone Wars. Two sets of Phase II pilot armor were in use as of 19 BBY. The first set, which used a helmet that was not fully enclosed, was the more common set, as it was used by the majority of pilots. The second set, which had a fully-enclosed helmet and armor that looked similar to that of an AT-AT pilot, was mainly used in the V-wing starfighter, which carried no life-support system. editVehicles Clone pilots typically operated a variety of vehicles and vessels, including: V-19 Torrent ARC-170 Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier UT-ATs BTL-B Y-wing starfighter Republic medical frigate Nu-class attack shuttles AT-TE All Terrain Open Transport TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut Republic Troop Transport (Clone Wars era) editTraining Clone trooper pilots were randomly picked from the normal clone ranks to be pilots and technicians. They could drive, fly, and pilot most things in the Republic's arsenal of vehicles, although many were trained to specialize in one particular craft. editNotable clone pilots Oddball Jag Matchstick Broadside Clone Pilot Hawk in his customized clone pilot armor. Tag Mack HOB-147 Hawk Delta 42 Sicko Tucker Swoop Axe Slammer Kickback Warthog Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.